Techmo's Story
by bleachfreak13
Summary: People do crazy things for the people they love. Samson makes a deal with the Guardians to protect the man he loves. This is a story of how Samson became an immortal. Mona, Skips girlfriend was made up by the Guardians in order to get him to become immortal. One-shot


**Another Skips x Techmo story! Okay so this is pretty much how Samson or Techmo got his immortality. Skips memories of Mona are really Techmo except the death scene. There is also a little Techmo x Death**

"You understand Samson once you agree to this you can never go back. He will not remember the romantic relationship the two of you shared but instead his memories will replaced. You can never form a romantic relationship with him ever again and he will never remember what the two of you shared." The Guardians of Eternal Youth looked down at the green skinned man awaiting his response. Samson's eyes were wet signaling tear were coming.

"Never?" Samson choked out one single tear rolling down his cheek. Saddest overcoming him he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Death quickly followed his friend wrapping his arms around the green skinned man pulling him to his chest.

"Samson it's the only way" Death whispered into his ex-lovers ear. The two of them dated before Samson had meant Walks. Death had lost his green lover when the two had a huge fight causing Samson to run off to become a storm chaser and that's where he found Walks the love of his life. Death and Samson remained close friends but Death never stopped loving him.

"What will his memories be replaced with?" Samson questioned looking up at the giant magical talking babies. The leader of Guardians looked down at Samson as the others looked away guilt and sorrow in their eyes.

"Most will be completely deleted. Others will have you replaced with someone else. A made up person created by us" The leader of Guardians answered. Samson whimpered more tears falling. The love of your life forgetting the love you shared. But if you love someone you will do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

"I'll do it" Samson stated confidently. Death let his friend go so that he could stand before the council. The Guardians smiled and began the ritual.

"Samson from this day forward you are now immortal. You shall live forever to be able to protect the world from the evil that inhabits it and save the life of your lover and in return for this gift you may never truly be with your true love again. The power true love brings is a more then fair price for this gift Samson. Use your gift well." Suddenly Samson was surrounded by a bright white light picking him up in the air before dropping to the ground.

"Samson!" Death yelled running to his friend's side. The light slowly fading.

"Take him to rest Gary" The Guardians leader said addressing the blond haired man in the corner.

"Yes sir Death if you would I require your assistance" The blond man said making his way out of the room to a long white hallway. Death picked Samson up bridal style and followed Gary.

"Is he okay?" Death questioned looking down at Samson's face in worry

"Yes but he will need to rest" Gary stated calmly

"Their tricking him aren't they Gary. They say this is the only way but I don't believe it." Death growled as Gary narrowed his eyes

"Death my friend there is more to this then we can understand. They really need to change Walks memories in order to…."

"To what Gary" Death snapped

"The order wishes for Walks to become part of the immortals" Gary responded looking down at the sleeping man in Death's arms.

"So Samson joining will make Walks join?" Death asked with confused look on his face

"No changing Walks memory will. Making Walks believe he has lost the love his life will draw him to join us." Gary answered

"That's cold of the council to do." Death growled pulling Samson closer to his chest

"Why do you care? I thought you wished for Samson to become yours once more?" Gary smirked eyes looking from Samson to Death

"We're lying to him." Death growled out glaring at the other man. Yes he wanted Samson back but not like this.

"I price we must pay to save the world"

**The End**


End file.
